1. Field of the Invention
This invention consists of a personal flotation device that is lightweight, simple to manufacture and easily stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flotation devices with one or more buoyant members to be worn around a person's neck are described in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,344 (hereinafter '344 patent) by M. I. Radnovsky, et al. Feb. 15, 1963 discloses a Life Preserver. The '344 patent is an inflatable device that assumes the shape of a “rams horn” when fully inflated, eliminating the need for fastening devices. Another feature of the invention is that the users body is kept in a vertical position when in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,799 (hereinafter '799 Patent) by Eric P. Smith Aug. 8, 1972 discloses a “Life Preserver”. Life Preserver. The '799 patent discloses an primarily inflatable device that allows the user to place his arms through curved wings, that horizontally encircle the body, but is still resilient enough to pass over the head of the user.
U.S. Pat. No 3,771,183 (hereinafter the '183 patent) by Harold J. Moran, Nov. 13, 1973 discloses a Life Preserver. This device uses separate compartmental lobes that are positioned on the users body, and must be inflated in order to provide the requisite buoyancy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,538 (hereinafter '538 patent) by Eric P. Smith, Jul. 3, 1973 discloses a Reversible Life Preserver. This device comprises two circular supports that are attached, and allow the user to place each are through the each circular support, and be supported at the shoulder joint. This device, like others, must be inflated, and is provided with sealed compartments to assure the inflated device provides the proper buoyancy for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,838 (hereinafter the '838 patent) by Patrick Hayes Kennedy, Dec. 16, 1975 discloses an Inflatable Life Preserver. The '838 patent is described as a toroidal shape with a closed tubular core that is inflatable. The ends are fastened together to fix the toroidal shape. Engaging the ends of the core, allows the pressurized gas inside to escape, and thereby inflate the tubes. The user may wear the device around the neck or waist.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,795 (hereinafter the '795 patent) by James H. Robertson, Nov. 2, 1976 discloses a Life Preserver. The '795 patent is described as having a rectangular shape. Molded into one end of the preserver is a strap that uses oppositely directed D-ring fastener members. One end of the strap extends around the user, and has a buckle that may be attached to either of the rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,488 B1 (hereinafter the '488 patent) by Chen Yu-Tsai, Jan. 2, 2001 discloses a Life Jacket. The '488 patent uses a flat board shaped floating member that has a head hole, and extends towards the waist on the front and back of the user. The device is provided with straps that are biased towards the bottom of the front and rear board shaped members. Additionally there is a hole in the rear portion to specifically reduce the buoyancy of the device, making the front more buoyant than the rear. At least one cloth layer is adhered to the front and rear surface of the device increasing the structural strength of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,010 (hereinafter the '010 patent) by Mary C. Noonan, Sep. 16, 2003 discloses a Buoyancy Aid. The '010 patent is designed around the form of a harness. The harness is made from some buoyant material which are joined in the front essentially by a ‘V’ shape, and joined in the back essentially by a Y shape. The “U” and “V” shaped portions straddle the shoulders of a person. The harness is attached by some fastening member. The invention is disclosed as being equaly disposed on the front and back of a users torso. The '010 patent differs from the current invention in that the strap member attaches in the front, and is passed through a looped belt to secure the buoyance aid in position. Another substantial difference is that the '010 patent is designed to maintain the user in an upright position in the water, and does not provide any support for the users head, allowing the head to sway or lean, and possibly dip into the water, potentially drowning the user. The present invention is designed to maintain the user in a chest high position in the water, and provide support for the users head, preventing the user from aspirating water. The majority of the buoyant material of the present invention is located on the users chest and stomach, forcing the user to be buoyed with his face upwards.